Amnesia Drug
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: When sent on another of 'those' jobs to restore a precious antique ring, things don't go quite as planned when Rikuou and Kazahaya both end up loosing their memories after a nasty fall...


Hallo! A brief introduction to this fic... Uh… well… all my fics really ; Basically, I have been writing GD fanfics for 2 years now and currently have 14 up. All of these are up on my own web-page, but I would like to share them with more people so I recently set up an account for that . This fic is the very first one I did. It reads pretty differently to my later ones, and I had a nasty habit of adding Japanese words… Which kinda bugs me when I read it nowadays… but hey… It was a first attempt XD Its also an incredibly stupid idea. And yes, an obvious warning is Rikuou x Kazahaya, Saiga x Kakei and general shonen-ai-esque themes. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

"BASTARD!" Kazahaya yelled at the sniggering Rikuou. 

_How can he always act like such a jerk? Won't he ever give me a break?_

"Aa, Urusei…" Rikuou sighed dismissively, "Maybe you should stop yelling and actually get ready… you'll be late."

Kazahaya growled under his breath. It was bad enough living with this guy, but working with him as well?

Grudgingly, ate the rest of his toast before clambering to his feet and stomping over to the door.

_How can anyone actually live with someone like this? He's rude, cruel and utterly humourless… Any jokes he does make end up being directed at ME… The sooner I can get away from him the better…_

-

Down in the drug store…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo, Kudou-kun…" Kakei smiled up from his clipboard, "Are you ready for a hard day's work?"

"Hai!"

The owner walked over, going through his instructions for the day.

"Alright?"

"Hai."

_It isn't bad working here… Kakei's really nice to me, its just having to see that jerk, 24/7… Oh, and- _

"Yo, BOY…"

Kazahaya gasped at the arm that had just encircled his waist, turning to look up into a pair of dark sunglasses, the wearer baring an amused smirk.

"Saiga-san…!"

"Are you going to work extra hard for Kakei today?"

"Ah… I think so…"

Rikuou glared over, muttering. "Get to work then, you idiot."

"AH? WHO'S AN IDIOT?"

Saiga released him, laughing in an amused, almost cruel way before striding to the back of the store… probably to sleep.

Kazahaya growled again.

Rikuou... THAT BASTARD…

_How can the girls that come in here 'KYAA' at him the way they do? Just because he's good looking, they have absolutely no idea what he's really like-_

He paused in his trail of thought, a little surprised at himself. Did he really just think he was goodloo…

"What are you waiting for? Those products aren't going to stack themselves."

Kazahaya snarled. " TEME…"

"Kudou-kun, I have another job for you and Rikuou if you want to do it," Kakei smiled, walking over.

"Yeah…! (Need the money!)" Kazahaya answered quickly.

Kakei beamed. "Then could both of you come to the office when you're done stacking that product?"

"Hai!" Kazahaya nodded desperately, speeding up.

Rikuou, having finished stacking his lot, watched him briefly with his arms crossed before closing his eyes and sniggering.

"WHAT?" Kazahaya snapped, still stacking.

"You're really that desperate to get out of here that you'd take any job, without question?"

"I'm sure there're worse things I could be doing! Anyway, its none of YOUR business what I do!"

"It's your dignity, not mine."

"HRMF".

-

The office…

Kakei smiled in his usual, 'its going to be one of THOSE jobs' sort of way.

"What's the job?" Kazahaya asked. Rikuou looked a little disinterested.

"A client lost something of hers in the middle of the forest down the road, and I was hoping you could get it back."

Kazahaya looked worn. He just KNEW there was going to be catch.

"What… has she lost?"

Kakei pulled out a silver ring from his pocket, a purple gem in it's centre.

"Part of this ring."

"Huh?" Kazahaya inspected it, "it looks fine to me… what part of it did she loose?"

"Look at the gem."

"?"

_It looks fine… The right gem's right there…purple… nothing special… its fine-huh?_

He looked closer, blinking.

"There's no shine…" He looked up confused, "you mean… you want us to go look in the forest… for It's SHINE..?"

"That's right." Kakei nodded cheerfully.

Rikuou stood up. "Lets go then."

"Wait. There's something you need to do before you go."

"huh?"

Kakei got up, holding the ring out to Rikuou. "Rikuou, you need to put this ring on Kazahaya's finger."

"WHAT?" Kazahaya near screeched.

Rikuou looked bemused for a second before taking the ring and turning to the thoroughly pissed off Kazahaya. "Well? Hold out your hand."

"Grr…" the other boy growled, grudgingly holding out his hand, "Hurry up."

Carefully, Rikuou slid the ring onto one of Kazahaya's long, feminine fingers, before letting his own hand slid away. The lighter haired boy went red.

"There."

"Can we go now?" Kazahaya mumbled, annoyed and a little flustered.

"Of course! Good luck!"

-

The forest... mid-day...

"Where are we supposed to start looking?" Kazahaya complained, "This forest is huge! (Its more like a jungle!)"

"Kakei said it was in the middle of the forest… You really should be paying more attention…I don't see why you should get paid more if you do all the whining and none of the work…" Rikuou sighed.

"NANI?"

"Stop screeching."

"I'M NOT SCREECHING!"

-echo-

-echo-

-echo-

Kazahaya went red. "…"

"Don't wake up the whole country or anything."

"Shutup."

Rikuou smirked cruelly, sniggering quietly to himself.

"Wh… WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT NOW?"

"That you can yell loud enough to wake the entire country, when to wake YOU up I need to stand on you…"

Kazahaya HRMFed. "Are we anywhere near the centre yet?"

"I think we're nearly there…"

Something glittered a distance away, catching Kazahaya's attention.

"Huh?"

"I suppose we could start looking.."

The object darted to and thro before hovering a little closer and then disappearing through some bushes. Kazahaya slowly stepped forward, a look of incoherence on his face, gradually following it with cloudy eyes.

Rikuou crouched down to look at some plants. "Try to be careful 'cause there's a lot of uneven land around here" He leant back up to look around, turning to Kazahaya, "you don't want to trip or anything- huh?"

Kazahaya, almost in a state of hypnosis, was dreamily wandering after the flying object. His feet gradually carried him to a cliff edge, looking out over the rest of the forest. Rikuou gasped.

"STOP!"

Incoherently, Kazahaya took one final step, Rikuou charging after him as he plummeted down towards the ever-closer ground, hair whipping wildly in the rush of air.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Rikuou dove desperately after him, eventually reaching the unconscious boy and wrapping his arms tightly around him, burying his head under his own to brace him from the impact ahead.

His eyes shut tightly.

-

Black.

-

Somewhere in a forest, two boys lay unconscious...

One had light-brown hair, locks disarrayed about his pretty face...

The other had dark hair, his face more masculine and cold...

Both couldn't have been any older than 17...

The dark haired boy slowly opened his eyes, a little disorientated and hazy. He wasn't absolutely certain where he was. He could see leaves, and some patches of a blue sky above. He groaned, trying to sit up when he realised someone was laying on top of him.

He glared down.

It was a lighter haired boy. His hands were loosely gripping his shoulders. He appeared unconscious.

It was at that moment he realised he himself had his arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly against his chest.

He wasn't completely certain why.

Who was this guy?

He looked pensive. Now he thought about it… Just who was HE? That can't be good… If he didn't know who he was, then he'd have no chance of answering questions on anyone else…

Shifting a little, he sat up further. Maybe this guy would have some idea… he would have to ask him when he woke up. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"Nggghh…" the lighter haired boy groaned, stirring.

He had a headache… Slowly his eyes opened, weakly shifting to look up at who he was laying on.

The dark haired boy glared.

"nn… huh? HUH?" the light haired boy jumped, scrambling away, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"What are you talking about, you were laying on ME."

"Ah! Uh…" The light haired boy looked chastened, "umm… who are you?"

The dark haired boy closed his eyes, getting to his feet, "If I knew, I would tell you."

"What do you mean, 'If I knew'? Can't you remember or something?"

"No. Who are you, anyway?"

The light haired boy scowled, opening his mouth to reply when a look of utter bafflement hit him. He went pale before answering in a quiet, confused voice. "I… can't remember."

"Ah. That doesn't help matters."

"I… I… GIYAAA! WHO AM I? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"

"Keep quiet. Yelling'll get us no where."

The lighter haired boy pouted, immediately shutting up.

"Now… what we do know is: we're in a forest. You were laying on top of me and were holding on to my shoulders. And I had my arms around you."

"But.. but…" The lighter haired boy went red, eyes widening, "You don't think we could be?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Is that what it seems like?"

"NO WAY! I, I can't be…" the light haired boy trailed off.

"Maybe we should get out of here. We need to find someone who knows who we are."

The light haired boy glared at him. "Do you REALLY think we're going out?"

"Could be. How should I know? It's a little unusual though, don't you think? Two guys alone in the forest, laying with their arms around each other…"

The light haired boy panicked, going red and waving his arms. "STOP STOP! Don't say anymore! I'm still trying to get my head round the ide-huh?" He blinked, looking at his hand, "A ring?"

"What?"

"I've got a ring… It doesn't look like a fashion one that guys usually wear tho… NO WAY!"

The dark haired boy walked over, glaring down at him. "What now? What sort of ring is it then?"

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!" The light haired boy wailed, "It can't be! I can't be engaged! I'm too young! AND we're both guys! NO WAAAAY!"

"What do you mean too young? How old are you exactly?"

"17!"

The dark haired boy sighed, "Me too…at least we remember something…"

"No waaay…!" The light haired boy continued to wail, "Why can't I remember something that important? What happened?"

"Moaning will get us no where. Lets get going. We might find someone who does know."

The lighter haired boy pouted before attempting to push himself up, "You seem like such a jerk, I can't belie-ITAI!" He fell back, clutching his ankle, "Iteee...!"

"What's wrong?" The darker haired boy asked without much concern.

"I think I've broken my ankle!"

"oh."

"...'OH'? TRY TO SHOW A LITTLE MORE CONCERN YOU JERK! IF WE ARE GETTING MARRIED, THEN-"

He gasped, going an interesting shade of red. The darker haired boy had knelt down to inspect his ankle, and was currently pressing his finger tips along its length.

"Its not broken. Just twisted." He said eventually, "I guess I'll have to give you a piggy back or something…"

"Heh?"

-

Just after high noon…

Somewhere in the forest, the darker haired boy walked on strongly, the lighter haired boy looking a little indignant at being carried.

This guy seemed really cold and sullen… He couldn't understand what he was supposed to see in him, apart from being reasonably good looking… There was a kind of raw male charm about him, but apart from that, APART from that-

"You can hold on you know."

"WHAT?"

"If we really are getting married, then it shouldn't matter. Anyway, you might fall off if you don't..." the darker haired boy turned his head slightly, "...then you'll be injured even worse. We don't want that now do we? (You'll probably complain even more)"

The lighter haired boy blinked, looking a little embarrassed and annoyed all at once before loosely putting his arms around the other boys neck, resting his head on his muscular shoulder.

"…."

There was an uncomfortable silence for sometime, when the lighter haired boy coughed quietly.

"a-ano…"

"Nanda?"

"I was wondering… What should I call you?"

The darker haired boy looked surprised, "...what do you mean?"

"I… well… If we ARE getting married, then I really don't want to have to call you 'YOU' all the time…"

"Well what do you want to call me?"

The lighter haired boy blinked, "huh?"

"I said, what do you want to call me? I'm thinking that if we really cared about each other that much, then any name you give me would be fine..."

"Are…you sure?"

"Yeah."

The lighter haired boy looked pensive. There was a name… It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember… Ri… Ri…

"..Rika…"

"RIKA? Isn't that a girl's name?" The dark haired boy looked a little annoyed.

"I don't know! It just sounded right!" The light haired boy snapped, "SORRY!"

_Glare._

"It'll do for now."

"HRMF."

The newly name Rika walked on in silence.

"O…Oi!"

"What?"

The light haired boy looked expectant, "What's my name?"

"You want ME to name you now?"

"YES! I don't want you to keep calling me YOU!"

"Fine, fine…" Rika sighed, "I'll call you… Kaze."

"KAZE?"

"Like you said, it sounds right."

"….. Thank you.." Kaze grudgingly murmured.

What a jerk…

-

Kaze's ears pricked. "I can hear running water."

"WATER?"

"Un…" the lighter haired boy tried to listen harder, "Its quite near… just over there I think…"

Rika looked doubtful.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Its just over there!" Kaze pointed angrily.

"Alright alright…" Rika sighed before walking in the assigned direction, pushing through some bushes, "Stop screeching..."

"I'M NOT SCREE-GYAAAA!"

Both fell over the edge of a high-sloped bank into a raging river, white rapids frothing violently around some above water rocks.

"R-RIKAA!" Kaze cried, tightly holding onto the darker haired boy before the water pulled them down, separating them in the confusion and washing disorientating bubbles around them. The lighter boy forced his eyes open, only hearing the muffled sound of the water rushing above, gurgling as it continued down stream. A mixture of blue and grey bubbles filled his vision before he shut his eyes tight, reaching out desperately to grab anything that might stop him as the river washed him onwards mercilessly.

In a flash, he threw his hand upwards, fingers tightening on the familiar feel of wet grass before using all his strength to pull himself up, out of the suffocating water.

He slumped onto the land, eyes shut, choking as the water left his lungs.

After a minute or two to get his bearings, his eyes opened weakly, looking around him for any sign of his companion.

"R..Rika? OI! RIKA!" He called.

No response.

That IDIOT! He better not still be in there!

Kaze looked around desperately, still on all fours.

"RIKA! RIKAAA?" He yelled again.

Still no response. He went pale, heart pounding hard with fear.

No way, he HAD to have got out of there! He HAD to be around here somewhere!

But… It was all his fault! if he hadn't pointed out the damn river, Rika would still be here!

"I'm such an idiot!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes.

They were going to get married! They must have loved each other so much, and now he'd just lost the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with!

"RIKAAA!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"heh?" Kaze blinked, looking up timidly to find Rika (dripping wet) standing over him, "R… Rika?"

The dark haired boy looked annoyed before giving a sullen smile, "What, worried about me?"

Kaze looked tearful, "You…you… YOU BASTARD! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

-

Sunset…

"Ne, Rika?"

"What now?"

"Have you got any food?"

"Huh?"

Kaze's stomach rumbled. "I'm starving…"

Rika gave an exasperated sigh. "Lets sit down somewhere for a while… It getting dark anyway, so it'd be a good idea to set up camp…"

"Un…"

Ever so carefully, Rika knelt down beside a tree, allowing Kaze to dismount onto the ground.

"Alright?"

"Yeah… thanks…" Kaze looked embarrassed.

Rika collapsed beside him.

"So, how so you think we met?"

"H-HEH!"

"Don't sound so shocked" Rika slid onto his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky through the tree's leaves "I'm interested to know. I think we're both too young for marriage."

"Y-yeah… but…" Kaze blushed, bowing his head, "if… we really loved each other then…"

Rika glared, smiling, "We're in love now?"

"N-NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what did you mean?" The dark haired boy gave a near seductive smile, "Do you really think we were? Or are you just admitting how you feel?"

"If were getting married so young, then…"

"Hm? How do you feel towards me right now then?"

"Right now… I find you a bit of a jerk."

Rika sat up, whispering in Kaze's ear. "And I find you a complaint obsessed brat …"

Kaze exploded. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU'RE SO-"

Rika quickly leaned to press his lips against Kaze's in mid yell, initiating a long, passionate kiss.

The lighter haired boy looked utterly shock struck, eyes widening as he struggled momentarily to escape, only to find he was already backed up against the tree, and it almost certainly wasn't going to budge.

"MFF! Mmm!"

Rika kept the kiss going, tongue sliding over the other boy's. Ever so slowly, Kaze's resistance dropped, his eyes quivering before surrendering entirely, submitting himself to what had turned out, to his surprise, to be really quite nice.

Eventually Rika leant away, Kaze letting the air fill his lungs.

The dark haired boy smiled, breath caressing his companion's face. "A brat… but absolutely beautiful…"

"H...Huh?" Kaze hazily opened his eyes to stare back into Rika's.

For some reason, he now felt a sense of utter relief… As if he had been hoping for that to happen somewhere deep in the back of his mind… for ages now… He blushed.

"I think…" The dark haired boy collapsed back against the tree, "That we already act like a married couple. We certainly argue enough…"

"You… you just…" Kaze was still reeling in shock.

"Don't be such a baby."

"B..BA!" The light haired boy started then paused, getting his bearings, "b… b…beautiful? You really think I'm…"

Rika slipped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Would I say something I didn't mean?" He whispered.

Kaze's heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He didn't want to be this close to him, but at the same time, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a sneaking suspicion that this was infact EXACTLY what he wanted.

"Rika…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around the darker haired boy, resting his head on his chest.

Rika smiled, closing his eyes. "I think I can understand why I wanted to marry you now…"

"Un…" Kaze smiled sleepily, closing his eyes, "Me too…"

-

A shining, violet dragonfly, its wings glittering in the last rays of sunlight, hovered above the two sleeping boys...

It darted a little, flying in a complicated pattern before hovering just above the ring on the lighter boy's finger...

Glowing with a brilliant light, it flew into the purple stone, leaving a few sparkles behind which faded into the air...

A silvery shine washed over the gem...

-

"Nn…" Kazahaya stirred.

He had a headache.

"Wake up." Said an all too familiar voice.

"H…huh?" he looked up to find himself resting on Rikuou's chest, arms around him, "… WHAT THE?"

He scrambled away, eyes wide and red in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Rikuou glared. "Before you even start to complain, remember just WHO was laying on WHO…"

"Heh?" Kazahaya blinked before turning away, growling in embarrassment, "Where the hell are we?"

"In the forest… Have you still got the ring?"

Still annoyed, Kazahaya looked at his hand, blinking in surprise, "Hey! The gem's shiny!"

"huh?" Rikuou blinked, looking up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Look at it!"

The dark haired boy glared, a little uncertain, before sighing. "We'd better get back then."

"Un!" Kazahaya cheerfully leaped to his feet, "Lets-ITAI!"

-

Kakei held up the ring, smiling. "Job well done…! 50 each."

"YA-TA!" Kazahaya cheered (ankle bandaged).

The store's owner beamed at them both. "Well, I suppose you'd better get to bed and rest your ankle…"

"heh?" The lighter haired boy blinked. Weren't they usually given some kind of explanation after a job like that? Oh well… "Un…" He hobbled off, shortly followed by a silent Rikuou.

Kakei smiled to himself.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Saiga smirked, leaning behind him.

"They wouldn't want to hear it… If they knew why the shine came back, they'd be even more uncomfortable with each other than they already are… And that's no good…"

"The love for the one who gave him the ring…?"

"That's right… The client this ring belonged to… when she and her husband split up, all the love was gone… and the ring lost its shine… but when two new people possess the ring… well, the love came back…"

"Interesting…" Saiga murmured against Kakei's neck.

"They'll get use to each other eventually…Then they'll realise…"

-

Kazahaya looked pensive. He had a feeling he was forgetting something… "How…did the shine come back…?" he whispered.

"Oi, talking to yourself now?"

"N…NANI? I WAS THINKING OUT LOUD YOU JERK!"

"Ah… urusei…"

_SUCH a jerk!_

* * *

**Owari** . 


End file.
